Not Drunk
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: "Sit with me, have a drink!" his voice was loud, happy and different from the gamer's usual husky drawl. Mello could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made him wrinkle his noise in disgust. He would have a drink, but not because Matt had asked.-1shot


**Suggested Listening**: Body Shots by kaci Battaglia

Mello sighed heavily as the suited man walked away from him and vanished into the mass of bodies in the club. Well wasn't that a useless visit, he thought spitefully. He had only gone to the club for the promise of information but there had been nothing he hadn't already known or discerned for himself.

"Fucking idiots.." he muttered darkly. He needed a damn drink after all of that. Mello turned around, expecting a flash of red hair and goggles to be there only to find the spot filled with a brunette in skimpy clothing.

Of all of the times for Matt to not listen to him…

Mello scanned the area around him and narrowed his eyes as he spotted Matt at the bar gesturing wildly at something. Matt was far from a social butterfly and Mello could only think that he had loosened up from too many drinks. He had never seen Matt drink and he didn't really want to deal with the effects of it.

Mello pinched the bridge of his nose and slid from his seat and walked calmly, people easily making way for him, to the bar and leaned close to Matt.

"Oh h-hey Mello…" Matt slurred. Just perfect, he thought, Matt _was_ drunk. Or really damn close to it.

"Sit with me, have a drink!" his voice was loud, happy and different from the gamer's usual husky drawl. Mello could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made him wrinkle his noise in disgust.

He _would_ have a drink, but not because Matt had asked, and only one. "One whiskey sour." Mello growled to the bartender, ignoring Matt's look of drunken triumph as he got himself another drink as well, though he'd had a hard time getting the right syllables out.

Mello had only wanted to get a drink and leave, not liking the strobe lights and the loud techno music. But Matt didn't seem to care, chatting away with the more than amused girl at his side; some ditzy blond whose high pitched voice grated on Mello's last nerve.

Mello finally couldn't take it anymore when Matt's new 'friend' practically threw herself at the redhead making Matt knock into Mello spilling the blonds drink all over his leather.

"Matt! We're leaving now." he hissed dangerously into Matt's ear, not giving the redhead time to protest as he dragged him by the back of his vest and out of the club.

He tossed Matt into the passenger seat of his own car and stalked over to the driver's side, slamming the door and silently daring Matt to make some sort of comment so Mello could justify a screaming match.

"I'm getting you something to sober you up but if you so much as mumble until we get there I will send your car to the junk yard, in pieces." Matt stared at him, mouth agape. With a headache forming Mello jammed the key in the ignition and drove off.

Thankfully we took his car, was all Mello could think. He didn't even want to imagine trying to bring Matt home on his motorcycle. That was just an accident waiting to happen.

He stopped at the first place he encountered, which happened to be a Starbucks.

"Stay." he muttered darkly, stepping form the car and into the building.

He sighed heavily at the small line there and at the sound of the bell behind him, Matt coming to stumble beside him. Mello simply ignored him, rubbing his eyes irritably. Sometimes it just wasn't worth arguing over.

Mello instead looked at the menu and decided on a coffee for himself as well as the one for Matt. They finally got to the register after five_ long _minutes.

"And what will you have sir?" the tired, yet cheerful, cashier asked. Mello opened his mouth to answer but was beaten to it as Matt, with all seriousness, asked for an 'orgasm coffee'. And after a moment of awkward silence, with Mello staring at him as though he were stupid, Matt burst into laughter.

"Don't mind him, he's insane. Drunk and insane. He'll have whatever you'd recommend to sober him up and I'll have a large Death by Chocolate coffee and..." Mello trailed off as his eyes got a good look at the food rack. There, in the middle, was a large glorious chocolate chip muffin drizzled in chocolate.

"...and that chocolate chip muffin." he ignored the odd look the cashier gave him and paid for the food as Matt hung off of him, having only done so as he'd doubled over laughing. Mello had previous thought of eating in the store but with Matt acting like an idiot it was an impossibility. He received their order, thrusting one coffee in Matt's hands and dared the redhead to drop it so he could in all fairness kick him in the balls. But Matt held onto the paper cup with all seriousness despite his silent giggling. He sounded, and looked, more high than drunk.

"Melllllllo!" the redhead whined as he was once again shoved into the car.

Mello shut the door as he seated himself and dug into the paper bag for his muffin. He felt his saliva glands begin to work from simply looking at it. He licked his lips unconsciously and bit into it. As the chocolaty flavor reached his tongue he moaned slightly, unaware of the eyes watching him.

Mello had finished his muffin before he had even thought of taking a sip of his chocolate coffee and only remembered Matt as he was tapped on the arm.

"I want to try the muffin too." Matt told him with a grin to which Mello wondered if a drunk Matt was an idiot as he could plainly see that the muffin was eaten-

Matt leaned over and pressed his lips eagerly against Mello's, fingers winding into Mello's hair with enough force to send tingles down the blond's spine. It was as though his brain had short circuited the second Matt's lips had touched his, as he allowed it to not only continue but let Matt seat himself on his lap; the redhead having maneuvered himself into the drivers seat with ease.

Fuck, Matt was kissing him.

And was damn good at it.

But there was a problem, a thought that wouldn't leave him alone despite the fading irritation and escalating arousal. He shoved Matt back and glared at him.

"You _cannot_ possibly be sober without having drank any of that coffee." he hissed and tried to push Matt's hands away from his belt with little success. He stopped resisting the moment Matt grinned.

"I was never drunk; I just wanted to fuck with you." Matt kissed him on the nose as Mello glared.

"And now, I just want to fuck you." Matt sealed the statement with a kiss and Mello really couldn't be angry when someone's hand was on his dick.

He would punish Matt later, but for the moment, Mello would feed his desire.

-End-

**AN**: during the writing of this, I had a rather AMUSING typo. Starcocks. XD

This is Lawliet Keehl and DiabolicaJeevas's fault. XD and… this has been on my flashdrive, COMPELTLY forgotten, for months :P

Review?


End file.
